


Is it a date?

by NutellaMousse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaMousse/pseuds/NutellaMousse
Summary: Steve đưa Tony đi chơi sở thú.





	Is it a date?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is it a date?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317460) by ArraFrost. 



> The original work belongs to ArraFrost. I do not own anything but the translation.

“Steve... chúng ta đang làm gì ở đây thế?” Tony hỏi, đưa mắt lướt qua những con thú khác nhau bị nhốt trong lồng, chúng khiến hắn thực sự cảm thấy thương xót. Tại sao phải đưa những con vật này rời xa khỏi môi trường sống tự nhiên và biến chúng thành vật trưng bày cho một đám người tò mò đáng ghét và lũ con thậm chí còn đáng ghét hơn của họ chứ?

“Đây là sở thú, chỉ là một chuyến đi vui vẻ thôi.” Steve nhún vai, mắt vẫn tập trung vào tấm bản đồ trong tay. Chắc chắn anh đang phân vân xem mình sẽ đi xem con vật nào trước.

“Giống như một cuộc hẹn hò ấy hả?” Tony hỏi, nhướn mày lên một chút. Hắn đã nhìn thấy màu đỏ hồng dần lan ra trên má Steve.

“Uh...không...không nhất thiết phải thế.”

“Tại sao lại chỉ có hai chúng ta? Natasha đâu?”

“Cô ấy và Clint đang trên đường đi làm nhiệm vụ cho SHIELD.”

“Thor?”

“Công chuyện ở Asgard.”

“Bruce?”

“Không khoái sở thú cho lắm..”

Chắc chắn không cần phải giải thích điều đó. Loài vật ở sở thú và Bruce Banner không hề ưa nhau trong bất kỳ hoàn cảnh nào. Có lẽ chỉ cần nhắc đến sở thú thôi cũng đủ khiến gã ta biến hình rồi.

“Vậy tôi là lựa chọn cuối cùng của cậu hả?”

“Gì cơ? Không!” Steve nhảy dựng, gần như đánh rơi tấm bản đồ khi đưa mắt nhìn Tony. “Anh là- thật ra anh là người đầu tiên mà tôi hỏi đó...”

“Vậy ra đây là một cuộc hẹn hò hả?” Giọng Tony tràn đầy chủ ý, cái nhếch mép của hắn càng được mở rộng hơn nữa khi nhìn sắc đỏ đậm dần lên trên má Steve.

“À...không... nó không phải nếu anh không muốn gọi đó là...”

“Nếu tôi vừa làm thế thì sao?” Hắn nhún vai trước đôi mắt mở to đầy bất ngờ của Steve. Ngài Đội trưởng mở miệng, định nói gì đó nhưng lại thôi. Tony đảo mắt rồi đưa tay ra nắm lấy tay Steve. “Chúng ta đang hẹn hò. Vậy nên tại sao cậu không mua cho tôi chút đồ ăn nhẹ như một anh bạn trai tốt nhỉ, có lẽ là nên thêm quả bóng bay nữa.”

Steve cúi đầu, không giấu được nụ cười rạng rỡ, hay như cách mà Steve siết các ngón tay Tony chặt hơn khi kéo hắn đi về phía quầy bán đồ ăn.

 

 

 


End file.
